


Apple

by mushioshinshin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushioshinshin/pseuds/mushioshinshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae is lost and Junmyeon is the one who finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hello, Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953084) by [flopyxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopyxing/pseuds/flopyxing). 



> I want to say thank you to the original author for both writing "Hello, Stranger" and writing it in this challenge which allowed me to remix it. I'm also very thankful to 91daes mods for being extremely kind and supportive throughout the process.

At Thursday it's always only Jongdae and Chanyeol left in the restaurant at closing time. It's then that Chanyeol pulls Jongdae together with him to the empty staff's changing room and presses him hard against the lockers. He kisses Jongdae hungrily, releasing all the pent-up frustration from not being able to during the rest of the week. With Jongdae's help they get rid of each other's aprons and his hands grope down Jongdae's body. Chanyeol is addicted to how responsive Jongdae is to his touches, so young and always willing to get a good fuck from him. He rubs his thigh against Jongdae's hard on, watching as Jongdae grinds back, open mouth groaning and searching for his. It gets him half hard in anticipation but Chanyeol is not a patient man and they are pressed for time so he backs off and hurriedly takes Jongdae's clothes apart.

Jongdae is extremely attractive, small stature, kittenish lips and a cute ass that had Chanyeol lusting ever since he entered his parents' restaurant begging for a job. His only previous work experience had been as a waiter for a small café in his hometown, Siheung, but he appeared to be a hard worker and polite, and both Chanyeol and his parents could do nothing but feel pity and take him in.

Like many others from the cities surrounding Seoul, Jongdae too had a dream. He wanted to be a singer. His parents opposed and Jongdae left his home to pursue his dream with all the money hoarded in his piggy bank for support. His family wasn't well off to begin with so he never had a lot of money and the little he had quickly ran out with the prices practiced in the capital. Viva Polo, Chanyeol's parent's restaurant, might as well have been Jongdae's last hope for support because starting that day he would have to start living on the streets.

Chanyeol took him inside his house along with Sooyoung, his wife. They had a house with a spare room for the baby they expected to have one day and where Jongdae could move in temporarily. They gave him shelter and food which was deducted from his pay and in return Jongdae worked and could pursue his singing on the side.

Chanyeol was tall, friendly and kind to him, and Jongdae couldn't help but develop a small crush on his boss. Jongdae knew it was stupid, Chanyeol was happily married, and dreaming of having a baby someday and Jongdae was only a 17-year-old boy caught up in his fantasies of becoming a celebrity. Chanyeol encouraged him whenever he enlisted in castings, consoled him when he failed and encouraged him to do better. He couldn’t help but grow close to him as a friend which was what led Jongdae to confess his true reason for adventuring into Seoul. Born into a catholic family, his parents couldn't support a homosexual son and kicked him out of their house. Jongdae was nothing but optimistic and with nothing else to lose and a dream in his mind, he ventured into the capital.

Amidst his tears Chanyeol confessed that he knew what Jongdae was feeling because he was suffering with it too. Chanyeol was also attracted to men but unlike Jongdae he never found the courage to come clean to his family. He confessed he felt attracted to Jongdae and while Jongdae looked at him in astonishment he took the chance to kiss him. Jongdae wanted to refuse in respect to Chanyeol's family who treated him with nothing but kindness. On the other hand Jongdae couldn't help but be selfish and needy too. Chanyeol was offering and seeking for refuge in his arms and Jongdae couldn't find the will to say no.

 

Chanyeol's hands are hot and slippery with sweat on his skin. It's been a year since Jongdae and Chanyeol started having sex and Chanyeol is less apprehensive and more experienced in making Jongdae feel good. His thrusts are deep and controlled as he fucks Jongdae against the lockers. They make a ruckus with the lockers banging against the floor and how loud Jongdae moans. He tightens his legs around Chanyeol's waist, forcing him deeper and clenching around his cock. It makes Chanyeol growl on his ear and thrust harder, earning a delighted gasp from Jongdae.

They are so loud and involved in themselves they don't hear a female voice asking for Chanyeol or notice the door opening. They do hear Sooyoung's terrified scream and her bag falling on the floor.

Chanyeol instantly stops and Jongdae's face pales as he stares at her in abject horror; he feels sick. Chanyeol pulls out haphazardly pulling his pants up in time to run after Sooyoung who goes out the door. Jongdae is left in the changing room with nothing but blood pounding in his ears and trembling hands as he tries to dress himself as quick as he can to go after the couple.

The sound of Chanyeol and Sooyoung's heated discussion lead him to the dining room. Sooyoung is screaming and trying to hit Chanyeol as he grips her wrists tightly in his hands. Jongdae runs to the middle to separate both of them.

"Sooyoung, look—," he begins but a hard slap across his cheek makes him silent.

"And you!" she points at Jongdae, "How could you?! After all we gave to you, how could you?! _You_ did this. You! Everything was fine with Chanyeol before you came along. I don't want to see your face in _my_ house ever again. Gather your things and go! You are fired and don't you dare show up here again." Her face is streaked with tears, her hair is disheveled but her tone is cold and dead serious. He knows there's no way he can explain himself and that she isn't looking for an explanation either.

The room stays silent except for everyone's ragged breathing. Sooyoung's eyes remind Jongdae of his mom and the eye contact is too much for him to take.

"Can I get my things out of the house at least?" he murmurs with his eyes on the ground. Sooyoung's hand grabs his arm tightly and drags him back to the lockers.

"Those are your things, grab them and leave," she pushes him to take a step to his locker, tone not up for discussion.

He gathers everything he has on his backpack and leaves through the back door. He tried speaking to Chanyeol one last time but he pretended not to hear his voice. He didn't even look his way.

Jongdae is back on the streets and this time he deserves it, he thinks.

 

He wraps his arms around himself trying to fight down the tremors racking along his body out in the cold with only a thin cotton sweater to fend him off from the gelid spring wind.

Jongdae has been out in the streets for three weeks. His only friend had been Chanyeol and his family so he didn't have anyone to ask for shelter. Even if he had people to call his phone was stolen during his first week outside. He tried waiting for Chanyeol outside his house but the man ran away from him and into his car as soon as he saw him. Jongdae only wanted to ask for the rest of his things and maybe for Chanyeol to hook him up with a friend or something. After all, he had his share of guilt too.

People in Seoul are not kind to homeless people, not even other homeless people. Jongdae tried to set his makeshift bed on a bench in a park but it apparently had been claim already. The owner of the bench dropped his fist on Jongdae's face upon finding him sleeping on his spot and even got to keep the blankets Jongdae found by luck in his last scavenger hunt. Jongdae didn't sleep that night.

 

It's too cold at night and Jongdae can't sleep again. This year the summer temperatures skyrocket during the day and take a huge dive at night. He tried to find shelter in a charity place but they told him they only accepted teenagers under 18. The lady was kind enough to give him a bowl of rice and kimchi for lunch, the only meal Jongdae had all day and his stomach has been trying to eat itself again since nine hours ago. It's been more than four months of living on the streets and he can't find anyone to spare him a chance.

He roams around Seoul, not knowing where he is going and not caring as long as he keeps on walking, the physical activity warming his body a little bit. Jongdae's body sags as he walks, his sore feet dragging on concrete, hurting from blisters, and he feels cold, terribly cold. He hasn't showered ever since he lost his place inside Chanyeol's house. His hair is oily and his clothes smell of piss and garbage; the good thing is his nose has numbed to the scent a long time ago.

Someone bumps into him and his weakened knees bend making him fall on the floor. He distantly hears someone yelling, whether in annoyance or concern he can't tell because his vision turns dark and he passes out on the asphalt.

 

Junmyeon hates social gatherings with his co-workers. They love to use the opportunity to suck up to him as if Junmyeon doesn't know they all gather on the break room to shit talk him when he's not looking. He is used to people attributing everything he ever does to his parents owning one of the most successful business conglomerates in South Korea.

During high school and college it was because he was rich and at work it's because his parents insisted both of their sons had to learn the ropes inside the company. Junmyeon was promised to choose any path he wanted but his parents' stance suddenly changed during his college years. The fact that it coincided with Junmyeon's brother taking a gap year in the US wasn't lost on Junmyeon, he knows that they were only scared that Junmyeon's older brother wouldn't come back. He eventually did but by that time Junmyeon was too comfortable in his position inside the company to change his life around. Despite everything he likes his job and he is extremely good at it.

He still hates the obligatory bonding meetings and having other people force him to pay for everything, especially the people he dislikes.

Even though summer hasn't ended it's a cold breeze that welcomes him when he steps outside the bar. It feels refreshing and it calms the alcohol blush on his cheeks. Junmyeon isn't drunk or dizzy but there's a pleasant buzz thrumming under his skin. The street is illuminated by the flashing signs from the different nightlife spots and there are large groups of intoxicated people walking down along with Junmyeon or going in the opposite direction looking for more fun. They pass by him singing and speaking loudly, reminding Junmyeon of his co-workers and it irks him.

He sees a large group of businessmen trip on something on the street floor and curse at it before kicking and going on their way. When Junmyeon gets closer he notices it's a body curled into itself and he rushes to the spot. It's a boy, Junmyeon would estimate around 17, and he looks dirty and pitiful. Junmyeon picks him off the floor easily and brings him to a secluded spot on the sidewalk. He thinks that if the boy's underage then he should probably call the police. He takes out his leather gloves and inserts a hand inside the coat pocket looking for his smartphone when he feels something tugging on his slacks.

He looks down to see the boy's hand clinging to him and crouches down to his level. As soon as he does the boy grabs onto his arm. He starts mumbling and then he's full out sobbing and nearly screaming.

"Please! Please you have to help me," he cries in a rough voice and Junmyeon feels mortified. He hates bringing attention to himself and his head whips around in alarm. Passersby start looking in their direction and Junmyeon panics. 

"Shhh! Calm down!" he grabs the hand on his coat and tries to pry it off so he can stand and pull the boy with him but the hand only latches on more desperately.

"Please don't leave me here!" Junmyeon stares as the boy's whole body convulses into sobs, mucus running down his nose to add the mess.

"I won't!" he says but the boy doesn't seem to listen among his pleas, "Listen to me!" Junmyeon raises his voice and the boy stills. "Let me take you home, I'm going to take care of you. You're safe now, ok? Can you stand up?"

Junmyeon puts his arm around him and rises to his feet. His smell is horrible and his uncoordinated feet almost make them trip on the floor but Junmyeon manages to walk both of them to the end of the street and hail a taxi back to his place.

 

When Jongdae comes to he's lying down on a couch and there's a blanket wrapped around him. It's the most comfortable he's been in days. He remembers falling down on the street and sits up abruptly because wherever he is, it's unfamiliar and he doesn't belong here. He hears a door closing and his heart pounds inside his chest. The place doesn't look one bit like Chanyeol's home but even so there's a small hope in the back of his mind telling him it could be Chanyeol.

The person that comes out of the corridor in front of him looks nothing like Chanyeol. He isn't tall nor does he possess big ears and a teeth rich grin. Chanyeol was handsome but the person in front of him looks almost outworldly. He has pale skin, warm brown eyes, pink lips and a perfect nose all in harmony with each other. Jongdae swears the light in the room makes a halo appear on top of his black hair and it's perfect. Despite his catholic upbringing Jongdae didn't believe much in the church teachings but the being in front of him can be nothing but an angel.

He can't help but instinctively trust the person in front of him. He doesn't flinch when the man gets closer and gladly accepts the warm tea he offers with a tentative smile. He drinks, appreciating the burst of green tea flavor inside his mouth, and watches as the man takes a seat in a chair purposefully put in front of him.

"What's your name?" The man's voice sounds soft and heavenly to Jongdae's ears.

"Kim Jongdae," he answers truthfully, staring at the leaves of green tea swirling inside his cup.

"I'm Kim Junmyeon."

Jongdae repeats the name inside his head so he may never forget.

 

When Jongdae wakes up the next day it's in the couch again but this time he knows exactly where he is. Relief spreads inside him and it's so overwhelming his heart clenches and he starts crying, hot tears streaming down his face. Kim Junmyeon saved him from the streets and brought him back to his house, made him tea, let him eat and even sleep there. He doesn't remember being kicked by people or Junmyeon helping him off the street but he's glad it happened as he's certain he would probably die of hypothermia by the end of the week, malnourished and weak as he is.

All Junmyeon did was ask basic questions to match the information with the identity card he found inside Jongdae's backpack. He gave Jongdae red bean paste bread to accompany his tea and then let him rest for the remaining of the night. He only knows that Junmyeon is 29, works at an electronics company and owns the place. Though the design is minimalist, Jongdae can tell that's not an ordinary apartment as everything looks luxurious and expensive. The couch he slept on is probably the most comfortable and softest couch his ass has ever touched.

He shrugs off the blanket and walks toward the blinds that go from the ceiling all the way to the floor. He pulls on the cords and gasps when he realizes that the windows occupy all the space where a wall is supposed to be. His hands rest on the glass and he almost feels dizzy when he peers down. He's never been inside a building this tall or at a place this high. His eyes grow big like saucers as he observes the street below him, cars and people looking like ants and with no idea there's someone above watching them.

He stays peering down the window for a long while as the morning sun warms his face. He thinks about his life, thinks about the streets again and how at this time he'd be loitering around bakeries and street restaurants on the chance that someone would feel generous enough to offer him something to eat. His heart aches to go home even though he's no longer welcome there. He still remembers his house, hanging with his friends in his room with his mother knocking to bring some snacks and refreshments for them. He longs for simpler times, the warmth of his family and the smile from his friends. He lost contact with his friends a long time ago and has no idea where they might be. Probably in college, he thinks bitterly. They had told him how insane he was for trying to become a celebrity. He should've listened.

Now Jongdae is all alone. Whenever the thought comes to the front of his mind it hurts and frightens him, it leaves him almost without breath and hopeless. Four months that felt like a whole year and like those there are still many more to come if something doesn't happen to him in the meantime.

 

A hand touches him and Jongdae startles, his own hands flinching off the glass, and his body goes rigid.

"Sorry, I've been calling you for a while now but you didn't answer," Junmyeon apologizes, retreating his hand from Jongdae's shoulder.

"I'm-I'm ok. I was thinking... I'm—Good morning," he stammers and bows in respect.

"Good morning, Jongdae-ah." Junmyeon's voice is warm and Jongdae feels reassured for some reason. Junmyeon waits for Jongdae to straighten his back and when he doesn't, he puts a hand on his shoulder and forces him to look up. They are almost the same height so it's inevitable not to look into each other's eyes.

Junmyeon notices how shiny Jongdae's eyes look but doesn't say anything and continues on with his plan because he doesn't have a lot of time.

"I've prepared a bath and some clothes for you. Come with me," Junmyeon instructs and leads the way to the bathroom expecting Jongdae to follow him.

Junmyeon lets him get inside first and then follows, pointing out the position of objects and explaining how the bathroom works.

"If you need anything just shout my name," Junmyeon says before closing the door.

Jongdae looks around at every corner, feeling paranoid all of a sudden for possible hidden cameras. When he's satisfied with his search, he starts stripping out of all of his dirty clothes and puts them in the hamper like Junmyeon told him to.

He catches his reflection in the mirror and freezes. Under the bathroom light and the white wall behind him he can see how dirty he is in comparison. Whatever piece of self-esteem he had shatters at that moment. He never truly realized how low he had fallen. His face is decorated with bruises, his eyes are sunken in and his lips that were once largely praised are now chapped and cut. His hair looks disgusting and he feels repulsed by his own reflection.

He lowers his eyes and gets on with his bath, entertaining himself with the thought of Junmyeon waiting for him outside.

Jongdae gets out of the bathtub after washing himself thoroughly three times. The clothes that Junmyeon lent him fit him perfectly and the material feels good against his skin. He washes his teeth with the spare toothbrush Junmyeon put next to the sink and when he looks in the mirror again he feels his dignity a little bit restored. He smiles at his reflection, enjoying the way his muscles pull on the corner of his lips. It's been a while since he smiled genuinely like that.

He goes back to the living room to find Junmyeon sitting on the couch in a suit and reading a book next to the blanket he slept with, now neatly folded.

Junmyeon looks at the gold watch on his wrist and then at Jongdae. "Good, we have enough time to grab breakfast and then I'm dropping you home before going to work."

"I don't have a home," Jongdae speaks up, shame and guilt gathering in the pit of his stomach.

Junmyeon lifts an eyebrow, "I meant here."

Jongdae tries to repress his surprise and ends up blurting, "I know how to cook. If you want me to," he hastily adds.

Junmyeon gives his agreement and Jongdae can't help the smile that blossoms on his lips.

 

He inspects Junmyeon's fridge and pulls out the ingredients he recognizes and needs to make a traditional breakfast. Junmyeon helps him around the kitchen with the utensils and appliances, and for a moment Jongdae basks in the comfort and familiarity of being in a kitchen. He still remembers how to be quick in the kitchen and it doesn't take long before they are eating at the table.

"This is good," Junmyeon hums around a mouthful and Jongdae flushes under the praise.

"Thank you. Chanyeol taught me how to cook," Jongdae eats in small bites, trying not to be rude and wanting Junmyeon to eat all he wants.

"Who is Chanyeol?" Junmyeon looks at him curiously.

Jongdae's hand holding the chopsticks freezes mid-air. Chanyeol's name tumbled down from his lips so easily he didn't even notice.

"My former boss," he breathes out, appetite suddenly gone. "He took me in when I first came to Seoul. His parents owned a restaurant and he let me stay at his house in exchange for work. He was a good cook and taught me a lot. He was going to make me into his assistant."

"He sounds like a good person. Why did he let you go?" Junmyeon inquires and the bluntness has Jongdae lifting his eyebrows in surprise, "You sound like you miss him and your work there, that's all."

Junmyeon's smartphone rings before Jongdae can answer with the screen flashing ' _Do Kyungsoo_ ' and Junmyeon curses.

"I need to go. If you need anything I left a note with my number next to the landline." He doesn't wait for Jongdae's reply and prepares to leave the house. "I'm going to lock the door. Be good, Jongdae-ah." With that Junmyeon closes the door and Jongdae doesn't see him again until night falls.

 

Jongdae ends up spending the whole week at Junmyeon's apartment. They take turns talking about their lives and learn more about each other. Junmyeon confirms what Jongdae already suspected, he (or at least Junmyeon's parents) is filthy rich and he had a fairly smooth life. In return Jongdae tells him about his forgotten dreams to become a singer and how he regrets not opting for college, his restricted upbringing and why he left home. With a bit of coaxing from the bottle of soju Junmyeon offered he ends up spilling what happened at Viva Polo too. Junmyeon was a great listener and Jongdae, who craved for someone to listen, probably felt more at ease than he should. It's why he eventually decides to leave on his own.

He feels grateful that Junmyeon let him stay for this long but he doesn't want to abuse his kindness like he did to Sooyoung and Chanyeol. Not to mention Junmyeon is incredibly attractive and attentive, and Jongdae doesn't need another impossible crush. He must really like hurting himself, he thinks bitterly.

He knows it won't but he still hopes his note conveys how grateful he is for everything Junmyeon did for him and why he has to leave. He tries not to think twice after he steps beyond the door.

 

Another week, another social gathering.

Junmyeon isn't in the mood to even pretend that he is. He hasn't been in the mood ever since Jongdae disappeared. He tried looking for him everywhere near his building but there wasn't a trace of him anywhere. Even if they were together for a short time, he missed his presence.

Junmyeon spent so much time absorbed in his work that he barely had time to socialize. Even if he wanted to, he was surrounded by idiots who hated and were envious of him. Most of the friends he made in college were now too busy with their own lives to spare Junmyeon a thought. Some of them married and were busy with their family, others went overseas, and out of the few whom he still managed to maintain contact Jisoo was the only one who had time to meet him and only between the shootings of his movies. His parents were too willing to meet him but all they wanted to do was pressure Junmyeon into marrying someone, especially since he was nearing his thirties.

So maybe Junmyeon warmed up to Jongdae too quickly but now he couldn't help himself. He missed the companionship, the thought of having someone waiting at home, someone that genuinely liked to talk to him, ease his stress away.

He leaves earlier than he should but his pissed mood is probably reflected on his face because no one tries to stop him. He wishes he had his personal assistant to pick him up; he doesn't feel in the mood to wait in line for a taxi. In theory Kyungsoo _should_ be there but if Junmyeon barely has any patience going to those gatherings then much less Kyungsoo so Junmyeon excused him from all of them.

He's adjusting the red scarf around his neck when he notices a familiar backpack from the corner of his eyes. He recognizes the frame and doesn't spare a thought before chasing it. The street is crowded making it difficult to dodge people and he almost misses Jongdae when the latter crosses the street.

"Jongdae! Yah, Kim Jongdae!" he shouts and it's apparently a bad idea because as soon as Jongdae spots him he breaks into a run. "Fuck!"

He cringes when some people start staring but this time Junmyeon doesn't care if he knocks into people and sprints. He is in better physical shape than Jongdae so it doesn't take long before he catches up to him, latching onto his hoodie with a firm hand. Jongdae thrashes in his hold but eventually gives up when Junmyeon manages to get a full grasp of him. He pulls Jongdae over to the sidewalk, away from the people staring and schools his features into something more neutral. 

"What the hell!" he accuses in a hushed tone.

"What do you want?"

Both of them are breathing fast, small puffs of frost dissipating in the air as they stare intensely at each other.

"I have a proposition to make," he offers in a hushed tone before he continues. It's something he's been thinking about all week; it's crazy but it makes sense the more the thinks about it. "Have you ever heard of being a sugar baby?"

Jongdae frowns and shakes his head.

"What about an escort?" There's a light of recognition in Jongdae's eyes but Junmyeon doesn't wait for a reaction to continue, "You said you wanted to go to college. I want to pay for it. I'll cover all your tuition fees, housing, books, transportation, everything you need, I'll pay for it. All I want in return is you and your time."

"Me?" Jongdae repeats incredulously. He never put into question whether Junmyeon had been regarding him in a totally different way than he imagined.

"Yeah, you. If you say "no" I'll back off right now and you'll never see me again," he promises, dropping his hands from Jongdae's arms.

Would he rather take Junmyeon's life changing offer or become another cold and hungry homeless man roaming the streets? After spending a week inside Junmyeon's comfortable apartment the following week he spent outside had been harsher than he remembered living on the streets to be like. Jongdae thinks about it from multiple angles but his mind always comes up with the same answer.

"Deal."

He expects regret to hit him after he gives his answer but it never comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/9197.html) to support the author!


End file.
